owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
The Demon in Your Heart (Episode)
The Demon in Your Heart is the third episode of the first season and third episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Yūichirō Hyakuya, see's a cursed gear weapon in action from Shinoa Hīragi and her scythe where his regular sword is no match. They find Yoichi Saotome and go to a restricted area to save someone who was possessed by a demon there. Touching the weapon, Yu experiences an attempted demon possession on himself where he see's his family again. In Sanguinem Ferid has survived the gun shot to his head. Mika is also revealed to be alive. He appears to be in his mid-to-late teens and has fangs. Long Summary In a restricted site, one of Yamanaka's companions Yūji attempts to open a room plastered with spell tags, but Yamanaka stops him before he could proceed to do so. The trio including Shishido begin walking away, however the door opens slightly when Yūji looks back. Above ground on the rooftop of Second Shibuya High, Yu receives a love letter from the girl he saved from the vampire that escaped and took her hostage. She runs off before he can respond, but he pockets the letter. Shinoa has overseen the encounter and teases him that he should build a relationship, but she continues in all seriousness to explain that humanity must increase in numbers in order to survive in the world. Moving on, and satisfying Yu's curiosity Shinoa demonstrates her Cursed Gear, Shikama Dōji, which manifests as a large scythe. It can also project a spiritual based power that can manifest before them. Yu is amazed by it and asks Shinoa to give it to him. When she refuses, Yu decided to attack her in order to test the weapon's strength. She spars with him for a few seconds before completely overwhelming him both physically and with the energy given off by the scythe. Later, Yamanaka and his remaining friend Shishido are chasing down Yoichi, begging to become his disciples. Yu tells them to leave, then wanting to know if they have to pride to beg from help from a person they used to bully until recently. Yamanaka begs because he thought that Yoichi, who is now part of the Vampire Extermination Unit could save their friend Yūji, who went into the Forbidden Chamber and never came back. Shinoa replies that action will lead to severe punishment, even the possibility of death and tells them to give up. Regardless, they agree to help and Yu, Shinoa and Yoichi go to the chamber. Shinoa warns Yu not to try anything dangerous, but Yu rushes in anyway and tries to seize the cursed axe from Yūji who is now evidently controlled by a demon. When Yu grasps it, he suddenly finds himself back in Sanguinem with Mika, Akane and the other orphans at the age they were then. They ask Yu to continue with their dinner, but Yu feels uneasy and confused. He says he thought they died to which Mika and the others reply that they are dead, and ask Yu to avenge their deaths. However, Yu says Mika would not want that as he realises it is not really him, and Yu demands that the demon show its true colors and stop pretending to be his family. The deception cracks as a part of the demon contained within the weapon is seen. Yu wakes up, realizing that the demon had attempted to possess him. To Shinoa's surprise, Yu managed to expel the demon just by his sheer will. Since Yu has what it takes to handle Cursed Gear, Shinoa says she will tell Guren and he may soon let him into the training class, even though the course has already began. In Sanguinem, Ferid, who had survived the gun shot to the head Yu gave him, struts down the hall to where he slaughtered the Hyakuya orphans. He cheerfully sings out alterations of Mika's name and approaches a figure dressed in the vampire soldier uniform. He reveals that Yu is being kept by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. When Ferid approaches, the figure turns and draws his sword, remaining silent while he points it at Ferid's neck. The figure is revealed to be an older Mikaela Hyakuya. He glares at Ferid and his mouth opens slightly to reveal fangs. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 3 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes